Energy costs associated with energy production from popular natural resources such as fossil fuels have increased over time. This, together with a growing awareness of the limited availability of these natural resources, has prompted growing efforts toward sustainable energy production. Sustainable energy production meets the energy needs of the present without compromising the ability to meet future energy needs. This can be accomplished using renewable energy, such as solar energy and wind energy. However, these technologies are still developing.
In addition to renewable energies, known phenomena such as magnetism and gravity can be configured such that they work together to generate force. For example, gravity generates force that permits the oscillating motion of a pendulum. Permanent magnets have long been used to help turn motors and move trains. However, without intervention, movements in these arrangements quickly decay due to energy losses such as friction etc. This renders these arrangements unsuitable in their current state for energy production. Consequently, there is room in the art to create more efficient arrangements that may be able to better exploit magnetism and gravity, and thereby render this technology viable for a wider range of applications.